You & I
by Paperlight
Summary: Well, they met at a party, had a one night stand, and then sort of fell in love.


"Hey there." Quinn hears as she opens her eyes and she can't help but smile.

"Hey," she replies back. She needs to keep her cool. Her sexy cool. "What time is it?" She ask trying to keep her voice even. It's so hard staring at the woman sitting on the desk in front of her and not become breathless.

"Almost noon." The other woman says squinting to shield her eyes as the sun filters in through the cheap blinds of her dorm room. "Pop tart?" She ask lifting the breakfast treat in question. Quinn's stomach delights at the sound of food even though she'll be the first to admit she's not usually a fan of the toaster pastries.

"Sure," she says moving to scoot up in the bed. As she does, she brings the sheet along with her only to find Santana start to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Santana says with a wink before moving towards her dresser. A moment later she hands her a sweatshirt, a smirk on her face. "Would you like a little privacy?"

Quinn quirks her eyebrow before nodding.

As Santana walks over to her desk reaching up to the shelves above her desk to grab the box of Poptarts, Quinn can't help but admire how good her ass looks in her shorts as she retrieves the box. Snapping out of the trance, Quinn quickly lifts the sweatshirt over her head not wanting to be caught staring. "You know I don't usually do this."

"What? Sleep until noon or with a girl you only knew for less than an hour?"

She says it with a smirk turning back towards the woman in her bed. Quinn only lets out a laugh. "All of the above."

"Well." Santana starts as she hands the aluminum, packaged pastry to her. "I don't make habits of bringing girls back to my room either."

The bed dips as Santana sits cross legged in front of Quinn.

The smirk on her face morphs into a lazy smile that makes Quinn feel something she's not sure she's ever experienced.

Santana holds her Poptart out as a signal to toast with Quinn's. "To new beginnings."

Quinn knocks hers against Santana's, smiling. "To new beginnings."

* * *

"Hey." She says her eyes lighting up as she halts in front of the girl on the sidewalk. It's late afternoon and she just got out of her psychology class.

"Hey." Quinn says back. The smile on her face coming out naturally for the first time in two weeks.

"How have you been?" Santana ask.

"Good. Good. You?" Quinn ask, tucking a hair behind my ear.

Santana nods with a smile on her face. "Good. Just school and work. You know."

"Hello. I don't believe we've met before." A brown haired girl besides Santana announces sticking out her hand for Quinn to shake. "I'm Rachel Berry, theatrical arts major."

Taken a back Quinn eyes glance at Santana's back to the girls, Rachel Berry's not sure how to react. In all honesty she had barely registered the girl being there.

"Nice to met you," she offers, shaking the girls hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray, currently undecided."

"And how do you know Santana?"

"Berry. Girl you need to chill." Santana says, almost annoyed. "You don't need to know how we know each other."

The small brunette only rolls her eyes before taking a deep breath. She looks to Quinn shaking her head. "All I try to be is a good friend and you see how she repays me. Atrocious."

She finishes before walking away still muttering to herself.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn says to the girl walking away.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Santana says. "Rachel's...interesting."

Quinn only nods before they both look at each other bursting out in laughter.

"Hey. I actually was hoping I'd run into you soon."

Santana's eye's light up again as her eyebrow quirks up. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Quinn says taking off her book bag to rummage through it. "Here," she says offering the sweatshirt and a pair of shorts Santana had let her use the last time they had seen each other. "I washed them and everything."

"Thanks." Santana says as Quinn's phone alarm goes off.

"I have to get going," she says. "Maybe we'll run into each other again?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I'd like that." Santana says, that same smile as last time in place as she watches the blonde walk away.

* * *

"Hey," she says, once the girl next to her noticed her.

"Quinn." The brunette shouts, before taking a headphone out her ear. "Hey" she says in a much quieter tone.

"Do you mind if I?" Quinn gestures to the equipment continue to adjust the speed to her liking.

"No. Go ahead." She pauses for a moment, slowly her speed to a slight jog. "So I guess this is us running in to each other huh?"

Quinn only smirks.

"That was lame wasn't it."

Quinn nods, because it was. "But cute."

Like always, Santana smirks.

"You come here often?" Santana ask.

"I had signed up for a yoga class last semester. But that's it."

Santana looks to her and squints her eyes. "Are you stalking me?"

"No." She responds a little to quickly, before trying to laugh it off because as soon as she walked in she thought the same thing. It would look like she was stalking the her when really it was a random occurrence. It's the reason she hesitated leaving the gym completed once she spotted the glistening brunette getting her work out on. How did she make working out look so good?

"I'm just kidding." She takes a swig from her water bottle before placing it back in the holder on the treadmill. "But," she shrugs pretending to think hard about something. "If you were. I wouldn't mind."

Quinn takes note of that comment, filing it away to discover what it means later. Instead she decides to divert there conversation towards Santana again. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah. I was a cheerleader in high school."

"Really?" Quinn interrupts.

"Yep. All four years"

"Wow."

"You sound surprised."

"It's not that it's just..." She trails off slightly embarrassed at the realization that went off in her head.

Santana looks at her, trying to figure her out. She notices the blush start to spread on her face. "What?"

She looks away. Before mumbling.

"What did you say?"

Quinn takes a deep breath. Before looking at her sheepishly. "It makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"Why your so...flexible."

Santana chuckles. Letting the moment pass.

"I had a psychotic coach. That bitch whipped this exercise mentality into all of us. Now, it's part of my life."

"It's funny isn't it."

"What?"

"How something you despise can become something you need?"

Santana smiles thinking about it because she couldn't have said it better herself.

* * *

"Hey, cute hat." Quinn says with a slight laugh. She watches as the brunette tries to hide her embarrassment from being caught with the dorky visor on.

"You know, now I really think you are stalking me," she retorts, smirking as she folds her arms leaning against the cash register.

Quinn looks up, pretending to think for a second. "But I thought you were okay with that? Besides, I really didn't know you worked here."

"Sure." Santana teases her smirk still intact. "We keep running into each other. It must be fate."

"Fate." Quinn repeats slowly. Her body gravitating towards the brunette as they stand in the deserted campus snack shop.

"Yep." Santana says.

"So." Quinn starts. "Does that mean somebody, something wants us together?"

"It would seem that way." Santana looks towards the clock and there's only about ten minutes left. "Tell you what, I'm gonna be leaving soon."

"You inviting me to stay?" The blonde says.

"It's slow on nights. I can always leave early." She shrugs. "What were you here for in the first place, besides stalking me of course."

She watches as the blonde rolls her eyes before retreating towards the fridges at the front of the shop. "Just came to get Naked."

"Naked, huh?"

The brunette's smirk grows into a full blown grin as the blonde halts and she can see the blush creep in.

"Not naked, I-" she gives up trying to explain herself.

"It's okay Quinn." Santana says throwing up her hand. "You've got a banging body. But I'm pretty sure you'd get in trouble by campus police. You know, public indecency and all."

"I don't know if I should say thank you or hit you." She states placing the smoothie onto the counter.

Santana rings up her the bottle and takes the cash without another retort. Instead she's quiet for a moment going over it all in her head, weighing pro's and con's before she knows it she blurts out the question. To hell with it.

"Are you hungry?"

Quinn looks taken aback for a second as she puts her change back in her wallet. "You know I would really appreciate a cheeseburger about now." She looks to Santana. "What about you?"

Looking back at her Santana feels a familiar tun in the region of her heartstrings. "I think that sounds great."

* * *

A/N: What is this? I don't know hahaha. I know I have a bunch of stories I need to finish but this idea came to me a while ago and wouldn't leave me alone. So yeah, hahaha. Thank you for reading!


End file.
